HUSQVARNA offers a device system including a remote control, which is connectable to the device system via a radio link wirelessly and without cables. The device system is designed as a wall sawing system and includes a guide rail, a tool device displaceably situated on the guide rail, an electronic assembly and the remote control. The tool device is designed as a wall saw and includes a saw head and a motor-driven feed unit. The saw head includes a cutting tool, which is designed as a saw blade, and is driven around a rotation axis by a drive motor. The motor-driven feed unit includes a guide carriage and a feed motor; the saw head is situated on the guide carriage and displaced on the guide rail by the feed motor along a feed direction.
The remote control includes a device housing, an input device, a display device and a first control unit, which is situated in the interior of the device housing. The first control unit converts the inputs via the input device into control commands and data which are transmitted to the electronic assembly via a first communication link. The first communication link is designed as either a radio link or a first communication cable. The first communication cable is used if a wireless or cableless communication is not possible for safety reasons or due to sources of interference. The first communication cable is also used to clearly assign the remote control and the electronic assembly to each other.
The radio link forms between a first radio unit on the remote control and a second radio unit on the electronic assembly. The first radio unit includes a radio module having a first radio antenna, and the second radio unit includes a radio module having a second radio antenna. The first radio unit is situated in the device housing of the remote control, between a lower side of the device housing and the horizontally arranged first control unit, and the second radio unit is situated in the device housing of the electronic assembly, which is manufactured primarily from metal. The arrangement of the first and second radio units may impair the radio link.